


A Bar Room Brawl

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: Shujin University, housed within Aoyama-Itchome and was home to some of the brightest people… the stories here are far better than some of the students.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Bar Room Brawl

Shujin University, housed within Aoyama-Itchome and was home to some of the brightest people… well, it had some bright sparks, the others paid to get in. Me, on the other hand, got in all thanks to Principal Kobayakawa thinking that he could “reform” a delinquent like me into a normal human being who could follow society.

But, of course, I should introduce myself. My name is Akira Kurusu… and this story takes place in the campus bar, called Leblanc.

Friday and Saturday (and for some, Sunday) nights were the busiest for the bar, even though there were others bars around, Leblanc seemed to attract all. And it’s where I spent most of time with the few friends I had made that didn’t treat me like the criminal I was meant to be.

Walking down the few steps to the bar, I could hear jazz music play underneath the ruckus of the other students talking and laughing. It was only when I opened the door that I was greeted by the noise and the smell of alcohol.

Leblanc wasn’t the biggest of bars, the bar itself ran along the south wall with enough room behind for workers to move freely. The rest of the place was littered with standing tables, booths and a group of three or four leather couches around a small table.

Spotting my friends sitting near the end of the bar, I start to make my way over to them, whilst taking the few unoccupied drinks. There was always protest, but no one did anything once they saw it was me.

Of course, no one could understand how we all became friends, seeing as we all are so different.

Haru Okumura sat at the end of the bar. Haru was the hair to Okumura food, which no one knew about. How no one put two and two together was beyond me. When I first got here, she was forced into an arranged marriage to a possessive bastard. It was only until we brought to light how he cared little for the Okumura name and was more interested in the money did her father break the agreement and cut ties the other family.

Sitting to her left was Futaba Sakura, the adoptive daughter of the man who runs Leblanc and pseudo little sister to yours truly. Being the younger of the group never changed the fact that she is probably smarter than most of the people in here. Then again, that’s probably why she was enrolled into Shujin University in the first place at her age. No one knew of her when I got here, for reasons that only Sojiro knows. It was only till she contacted me did I bring it up to Sojiro, and it was afterwards that she start to socialize. It was strange not to see her without her laptop.

Next to her was the student council president herself, Makoto Nijima. The younger sister of Prosecutor Sae Nijima. A lot of people think that I was blackmailing her but that was far from the truth. She came to me one-day wanting help with a problem, I was sceptical at first, but after she told me that she wanted me to be her fake boyfriend to try find out if a fellow student was being deceived by a cabaret host, did I agree. As it turned out, the student was, and after confronting the host and saving the student from a fate worse than debt. Makoto came to me again a day or two later wanting more help, not with another student, but with herself, on how to understand society more and about love.

During the student investigation, we had slowly opened up about ourselves and I came to fall for her. I wasn’t sure if she shared the same feeling so I never acted upon them. It was only when she wanted help after the investigation that I decided to act. We’ve been in a secret relationship ever since.

There was an empty stool next to her and Yusuke Kitagawa, Yusuke was the strange bother that most families have. He was an art guy through and through and was a former student of the world-renowned artist, Ichiryusai Madarame. Who, sadly, was claiming the art that his student was doing as his own. We managed to get evidence of what he was doing by sheer luck. Even though it meant breaking and entering. Like Futaba, he always had sketchbook book and pencils with him.

It was Yusuke who noticed me first. “Ah, good evening, Joker, how are you this fine evening?”

“Good evening to you as well, Fox.” I replied with an over the top bow before taking the empty stool. “Evening ladies.”

They responded with a mixture of hellos and evenings, till Haru looked around. “Where’s Skull, Joker?”

Skull or Ryuji Sakamoto was the brother I never had and was the first person I met who didn’t treat me like the criminal that I’m supposed to be. He was Shujin University’s track star till an incident with the acting coach and former Olympic Volleyball champion, Suguru Kamoshida. That all happened before I arrived. We manage to convince a large portion of the volleyball team to step forward about his crimes and it worked like charm. The Principle resigned and was arrested a couple of months later for being in on the whole deal. He re-joined the track team a month after everything.

“Skull is in bed. He’s got a track meet tomorrow.” I said, downing the rest of this borrowed drink. “Hey, Boss, I’ll have a bourbon, neat.” I fished the yen out of my blazer pockets and placed it on the bar.

“Sure, just don’t have too many of them, you remember what happened last time, correct?” Boss said placing a glass in front of me and began to pour.

Sojiro Sakura, otherwise known as Boss when he’s working at Leblanc, was the father I wish I had. He was the one who took me in for my probation, and at first, was cold towards me, which was understandable. But after helping Futaba, and bring them together as more of a family, he started to treat me as his son.

“Don’t worry, Boss, this is going to be my only one.” I said, taking the glass after he finished. Taking a sip, I felt the burn in my throat as I turned to my right. “So, where’s Panther?”

“She’s looking after Shiho for the next two nights.” Futaba said taking a break from her laptop to take a sip at her fruity looking drink.

Panther or Ann Takamaki and Shiho Suzui are best friends (but everyone thinks that they are going out.) I knew Ann more than Shiho due to reasons that I’ll mention soon. Ann never did believe that I was criminal for the start and the second friend I made at Shujin. She was a part-time model due to her parents and was quite popular due to her a quarter American heritage. Sadly, for Shiho sake, she put up with the advances of Kamoshida just so that Shiho could be in the volleyball team. Shiho tried to commit suicide a week into my year at Shujin. She survived, but changed Universities due to the pressure of facing everyone at Shujin. With her still being in the hospital, Ann visits her most day.

“And how is Shiho doing?” This time it was Makoto who answered.

“She’s doing fine, according to Ann, still finding it hard to walk but she getting there.”

“To Shiho then.” I raise my glass only for it to get battered out of my hand. It shatters on the bar and bourbon runs down the bar.

“Hey delinquent, you’re the shit that stole my drink.” I heard a guy say from my right. My eyes never leaving Makoto.

It was only when the guy forces me to look at him that I notice two other guys standing behind him and the bar falling silent apart from the music. “You either buy me another or we’re going to have a problem.”

Looking at them, they weren’t biggest guys here. “Sorry cupcake, I only had enough for one drink and it's now all over the bar.” I turn and took the seat again and removed my glasses.

“Well… we’re going to have a problem them.” I heard before feeling a hand on my shoulder and being pulled off my seat.

I’ve always seen myself as a pacifist, but sometimes you just need to kick some ass. “Listen,” I said after I gained my footing and found myself stand in-between the three of them. “there has to be another way?”

“Nope, we’re going to beat up to a pulp.” One of the others said.

“Well, you should have brought more guys with you.” I said before being rushed be the first guy as a more livelier jazz song started to play, thanks to Futaba.

I sidestep the punch and grab his fist before twisting it around the guys back. With my focus on that, the guy brings his head back and smashing it into my nose. With that, I had to release the guy. It didn’t take long for one of the other guys to grapple me from behind, which left me open. I took a couple of punches to the face and stomach before jumping and kicking the guy away.

It’s then that the first guy comes at me again, throwing another punch aimed at my face. I leant forward, ducking the punch but bring the other guy forward to take to blow. I heard the guy throw a curse at his friend before releasing my arms. In my position, I threw and land a couple of jabs before backing off and standing.

What I didn’t take into to account for was the third guy that I kicked earlier. Which was how I ended up being thrown over one of the leather couches and in-between a couple of female students and landing back fist onto the small table, which gave way to the sudden weight.

There was a collective of gasps and a few shrieks from the girls who were sitting here. I groaned as I sat up. “Sorry about that ladies. May I?” I point to one of the drinks one of them was holding and she reluctantly passes the drink to me.

I down it in one before motioning the girls that I flew by to move. I was grateful that the guys didn’t bother to check what happened to me but from the sound of it, they weren’t too far away for what I had planned. I moved to a crouch and when the girls moved, I sprang forwards and used the couch as a springboard to launch a flying punch.

The guys didn’t expect that that’s for sure and I was glad that I was able to connect to one of their faces and bring him down. The guy who drinks I stole picked me up by my collar and slammed me onto one of the standing tables and then laid punch after punch into before the table gave way.

I’m sure, at that point, I had a broken nose, a black eye, a busted lip and few broken ribs. I rolled on to my chest before standing up and noticing the three guys looking better than I did. I had to spit some blood out.

“You guys getting tied?” I said before one of them threw a punch and I slapped it aside.

When the other two rush me, I step back and block a couple of punches before taking one to the ribs. With the wind taken from me, it was easier for them to land a few more blows before being picked up and thrown a couple of feet and over the bar and into the wall of bottles.

Yuuki Mishima ran up to me prop me up against the wall after the bottles of booze had finished falling. The smell alone could probably get you drunk if you inhaled enough.

Mishima, at first wasn’t a friend of mine due to finding out that he was the one released my record online, all so that he could continue playing volleyball. But over time, he pulled his weight in helping us get some of the evidence or the plans the building. Due to the Kamoshida incident, he fell out of love with volleyball and Sojiro was happy enough to give the guy a part-time job at Leblanc. He’s quite the bartender know.

“Are you okay Kurusu-kun?”

“Apart from being drenched in alcohol, never better.” I said as clearly as I could, given my lip. It’s then that I noticed the empty bottles sitting under the counter. “Boss, can I borrow one?” I asked grabbing one by the neck.

He raised an eyebrow at then shakes his head. “Sure, kid… just try not to kill him.”

Getting into another crouch, I look to Mishima. “Where are they?”

“Not that far, if I think I know what you’re planning.”

With a nod in thanks, I count to five before acting. As soon as I hit one, I leapt up onto the bar and then into the air towards them. Mishima was right they were just at the right distance as I launch the bottle at one and watched it hit the back it targets head. Dropping him.

With the last two standing, I waited till I got a bit closer before doing a mid-air roundhouse kick, knocking the last two out. I didn’t care much that I landed on my ass, I was just grateful that it was over. Of course, now was the time that the campus police to show up and of course it didn’t look good for me, given the fact that I was sitting next to three unconscious people, in the middle of a bar that looked like a storm had gone through.

“Of course, you would be at the centre of this, Kurusu.” One of the officers said coming over to me and taking his handcuffs out. “Alright kid, hands behind your back.”

“With all due respect, Officer, they threw the first punch, I merely defended myself.”

“Keep telling yourself Kid.” The weight of the handcuffs was a familiar one. “I’ll take this one out and then I’ll be back to help ya.” The Officer said before forcing me to stand and pushing me out of the bar.

I was lucky enough to get let off with a warning and got sent to the on-campus doctor. The building itself wasn’t too far the main building and where the campus police were housed. I didn’t get let go till the morning.

The chief Doctor was Tae Takemi, while not acting or looking like the head Doctor, she was very astute at being one. I did several clinical trials for her after no one came forward. The tests weren’t so bad, I just had to drink some liquid, granted the stuff tasted terrible but it was for a good cause, she saved a life with the results she got.

“So, what seems to be the problem this time my little guinea pig?” She said walking into the examination room, looking a clipboard. When the door clicks shut, she looks up at me. “Geez, Akira… again?”

I shrug, I felt pain in my ribs and blood on my tongue. “I only defended myself, Dr Takemi.”

“You know the drill.” She said in a dominant tone as she walked past me to get the medical equipment.

With respect, something like the has happened a couple or so times… so I was glad that Dr Takemi knew what she was doing. I had removed my blazer and t-shirt by the time she wheeled a trolly around with what she needed.

“Arms up… So, what did you do this time?” She lightly pressed her hand against my ribs.

“Apart from taking a guys drink, nothing.” I wince slightly in pain when she found the few ribs that were broken. She shakes her head.

“What this, the fifth time this has happened?” She moves from my chest to face.

“Really, five times? I thought it was the third time.” I managed to get out as she moved face to the left.

“Akira!” She let my face go and gave me a cold look.

“What?”

She tuts before reaching for some disinfectant and some cotton wool. “One of these days you’re going to doing something stupid and get yourself killed.”

I fell silent at that. I knew she was right but what could I do when most of the university still thought I was a criminal.

“You reek of alcohol.” She said before dabbing at my lip. It didn’t hurt as much as did the first time.

“Getting thrown over the bar and into a wall of alcohol tends to do that to you.”

“Really Akira,” She stops and looks me over again. “You’ve got surprisingly little glass in or on you and no cuts.”

“Your trails must have made me more resilient.” I told her as she reached for more cotton wool.

“Well, that good to know.” Before she could continue her treatment, there was a knock at the door. She looked over her shoulder. “Come in.”

The door open to reveal Principal Kawakami.

Sadayo Kawakami, was and still is a teacher at Shujin University despite being the Principal. She took the position of acting Principal and remained there ever since. She was my homeroom teacher during my time there and she wasn’t happy about having me in her class when I first arrived. It was only due to her helping Ryuji, Yuuki and I in getting into the PE office that I truly got to know her. She had a night job as a maid for about year before I found out that she was in debt… well, I say debt, she was being blackmailed into playing for cursing a former student’s death. You would have thought that if you were doing something illegal, you wouldn’t leave documents lying around saying you were. Reporting them to the right people was all too easy. She became like a second mother to me toward the end of the year.

“Good morning Doctor, how is he?”

“Good morning, Principal. He’s doing just fine. A few broken ribs, a split lip and a black eye…” The Doctor twisted my hand side to side. “Nose doesn’t look broken but I’ll need to properly examine it to verify.”

“Good, do you mind if I talk to him in private?” Principal Kawakami said, her eyes never leaving me.

“Sure, I could do with some fresh air.” Takemi said, standing and leaving the room.

There was silence as Kawakami closed the door and took a couple of steps towards me. “What is wrong with you Akira?”

I looked away but I could feel her eyes bore into me. “Poor life choices, it seems.”

“You’re damn right, you could have-” I raise a hand to stop her.

“You don’t have to, Takemi has already given me an ear full.”

“How would Makoto feel if you did?”

“I don’t know, okay.” I couldn’t help but stand and raise my voice at her. My chest protested at my sudden movement. She helped me sit back down.

“You’re an idiot,”

“That, I do know.” I earnt a chuckle form her.

“You know I can’t keep bailing you out like this.” She said taking a seat next to me.

“So, you’re the reason why I’m not getting arrested.”

“Yes, I am. But in all fairness, they did start the fight.”

“Thanks mom.” She shot daggers at me.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” She stands and moves to the door. “Anyway, I just came by to tell you that you’ll be in detention for the next month.”

I went to protest but another knock was heard. Kawakami opened the door and to my surprise, Makoto was standing there. Looking tired.

“Oh, I’m sorry Principal, I didn’t know you-”

“Don’t worry Makoto, I was just leaving.” She looked back at me. “Get better soon, Akira.”

She left as soon as Makoto stepped foot into the room. Leaving us alone. To see Makoto look like this was like having a knife plunged into me. “Makoto, I’m-”

“Don’t.” With her in the room, I could see more clearly what I had put her through. “I’m tired, Akira. Of seeing you do this to yourself.” She took a couple more steps towards me. “I dealt it the first couple of times, but I can’t stand by this now.”

“Why didn’t you ask us for some money, we would have given it to you.” I heard the waver in her voice. “I hate seeing you like this and I scared that one day I won’t get to see you again because… because you-” She took the last steps to hug me. My nose protested and I could just hear her crying.

I couldn’t tell her that I was saving money for a gift for her, she would just tell me I didn’t need to spend so much on her. “I’m sorry, Makoto, please stop crying.”

“Tell me what’s going on, Akira.” She said, her watery red eyes, looked more like rubies.

It was the first time that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But she left me a silent ultimatum, tell her everything or lie and lose the woman of my dreams. So, I told her, she wasn’t happy, of course, but she was happy to find out what was going on.

“No more secret, okay?” She held my head in her hands.

“No more secrets.”

“Good” She pulled me into a tighter hug. That’s when I remembered my lip and how Takemi never finished cleaning it.

“Makoto?” She hums. “I might have gotten blood on your blouse.

“Akira!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came about after seeing an Arknight ad on YouTube and was stuck in my head and seeing as I wanted a way to get better at writing combat scenes, I went ahead and started this. 
> 
> The fight scenes was inspired by the fight scenes in the 2009 Star Trek film, with a few creative changes. Let me know how it reads as that fight is the main purpose of the story.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
